prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 2, 2019 Smackdown results
The April 2, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on April 2, 2019 at the Royal Farms Arena in Baltimore, Maryland. Summary With their WrestleMania clash only five nights away, AJ Styles and Randy Orton joined the always-controversial “Kevin Owens Show” on SmackDown LIVE. Styles and Orton traded several personal insults, as The Viper mocked AJ for his long journey through the indies to WWE, and The Phenomenal One criticized Orton for “being here for almost two decades and only learning one move.” Eventually, words, as harsh as they were, just didn't seem to suffice for either competitor. The two rose from their chairs as Kevin Owens exited, sized each other up and started trading haymakers in a massive brawl. Once it appeared that The Phenomenal One had The Viper in position for the Phenomenal Forearm, Orton struck with an incredible counter, dropping his foe with a ring-rattling RKO out of nowhere. Styles was down, Orton was amped and the WWE Universe was left with just a taste of what they were going to get on Sunday. Four of the best tag teams on SmackDown LIVE paired off and squared off as SmackDown Tag Team Champions The Usos teamed up with Aleister Black & Ricochet to take on The Bar & Shinsuke Nakamura & Rusev. The team of The Bar, The King of Strong Style & Bulgarian Brute looked to wear down Jey Uso, but Jey eventually tagged his brother Jimmy for a noticeable tone shift in the contest. Soon, fisticuffs broke out all over the ring, with all eight Superstars getting in on the action. The Usos had Rusev on dream street and put The Super Athlete away with a massive double superkick for the win. Jimmy & Jey began to celebrate, but they were interrupted by WrestleMania 35 Host Alexa Bliss, who had a major announcement: The Usos, after their forfeiting stunt against The New Day in the Tag Team Gauntlet Match last week, would now have to defend their titles against all three teams they just shared the ring with on The Grandest Stage of Them All. This monumental news clearly threw all four teams into a tizzy, as a massive brawl broke out, and Black & Ricochet stood tall when the dust settled. Was that a sign of things to come this Sunday? Despite their tough loss on Raw last night, The IIconics hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE ready to declare to anyone who would listen that they would walk out of WrestleMania 35 as the WWE Women's Tag Team Champions ... and boy did they do just that. Billie Kay and Peyton Royce did some quick “math” and stated that their odds of winning the Fatal-4 Way Match on Sunday against Sasha Banks & Bayley, Nia Jax & Tamina and Beth Phoenix & Natalya were not only good, but, yup, IIconic. We'll all find out on Sunday when the calculators are replaced by fists. The Miz hit the scene on SmackDown LIVE and let the WWE Universe know that he was ready to fight for retribution this Sunday against Shane McMahon in their Falls Count Anywhere Match ... but, as for tonight, The Miz would have to fight for survival, as Shane set Miz up in a 1-on-3 Handicap Match against SAnitY. Before the match could begin, Shane arrived, asked for his typical “Best in the World” introduction and then stationed himself on the rampway so he could have an up-close view of this one. With Shane clearly hoping that SAnitY would wear down The Miz prior to The Show of Shows, Miz fought valiantly despite the massive numbers disadvantage. The Miz was potentially closing in on victory, but Shane changed course, making this match a Falls Count Anywhere, just like their scrap on Sunday. Adding fuel to the fire, Shane showed the picture of him assaulting Miz's father on the Tron, but it's possible that tactic backfired, as Miz began to unload on all three members of SAnitY throughout the arena. In the clutch, Miz isolated Eric Young in the parking lot, annihilating the SAnitY leader with an equipment cart for an astonishing victory. Shane McMahon threw everything he had at The Miz prior to WrestleMania, and The Miz proved he was more than ready. Following the chaotic scene that saw all three members of the WrestleMania 35 main event arrested last night on Raw, Becky Lynch spoke about the flurry of emotions she was experiencing ahead of the biggest night of her career. The Man grabbed the microphone from Corey Graves, made a beeline for the announcer's table, stood atop it and delivered a message that was both reflective and pointed. Lynch examined her entire yearlong journey to reach the main event of WrestleMania, promising that she would take it all this Sunday when she would make “one of those dopes tap” en route to becoming a Double Champ on The Grandest Stage of Them All. In an explosive preview of Sunday's Andre the Giant Memorial Battle Royal and WrestleMania Women's Battle Royal, 18 Superstars from both matches took sides and squared off in an 18-Person Mixed Tag Team Match on the blue brand. The two loaded squads threw caution to the wind, and a wild mid-match melee saw bodies flying all over the place and odd interactions between the likes of Mandy Rose and Otis and Nikki Cross and Shelton Benjamin. Jeff Hardy and Asuka remained in the ring after The Charismatic Enigma took out EC3. Hardy and The Empress hugged it out, but then Asuka hurled Jeff Hardy over the top rope, setting the perfect metaphor for both Battle Royals this Sunday: Every Superstar for themselves. United States Champion Samoa Joe looked to pick up steam ahead of WrestleMania in a bout against Ali on SmackDown LIVE. Ali brought the fight to Joe, pushing the pace against the United States Champion, but when a critical mishap saw Ali eat canvas on a 450 Splash, Joe capitalized by locking in the Coquina Clutch and proving that beyond a shadow of a doubt, he was ready for The Show of Shows. The WWE Universe was at a fever pitch as “The New” Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston signed their names on the dotted line for their WWE Championship Match at WrestleMania. Bryan stressed that Kofi has been complacent and a bystander in his own life and career for the past 11 years. An irate Bryan claimed that Kingston's current position was more “fad” than “reality.” The WWE Champion told Kofi to take all of this in, because it would never get any better than this for him. That last claim finally drove Kingston over the edge, as The Dreadlocked Dynamo empathically told Bryan that he was ready for this opportunity and that the only commonality between him and Bryan was that Bryan already knows what it feels like to be WWE Champion and that, after Sunday, Kofi would know too. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Lacey Evans defeated Nikki Cross *Aleister Black, Ricochet & The Usos (Jimmy Uso & Jey Uso) defeated Rusev, Shinsuke Nakamura & The Bar (Cesaro & Sheamus) in an Eight Man Tag Team Match (12:11) *The Miz defeated SAnitY (Eric Young, Killian Dain & Alexander Wolfe) in a Falls Count Anywhere match (11:32) *EC3, Mandy Rose, Sonya Deville, Andrade, Zelina Vega, Lana, Karl Anderson, Luke Gallows & Shelton Benjamin vs. Nikki Cross, Heavy Machinery (Otis & Tucker), Naomi, The Hardy Boyz (Matt Hardy & Jeff Hardy), R-Truth, Carmella & Asuka ended in a No Contest in an Eighteen Person Tag Team Match *Samoa Joe defeated Ali (3:55) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery AJ Styles and Randy Orton brawled during “The Kevin Owens Show” 4-2-19 SD 1.jpg 4-2-19 SD 2.jpg 4-2-19 SD 3.jpg 4-2-19 SD 4.jpg 4-2-19 SD 5.jpg 4-2-19 SD 6.jpg Aleister Black, Ricochet & The Usos v Rusev, Shinsuke Nakamura & The Bar 4-2-19 SD 7.jpg 4-2-19 SD 8.jpg 4-2-19 SD 9.jpg 4-2-19 SD 10.jpg 4-2-19 SD 11.jpg 4-2-19 SD 12.jpg The IIconics talked down their WrestleMania competition 4-2-19 SD 13.jpg 4-2-19 SD 14.jpg 4-2-19 SD 15.jpg 4-2-19 SD 16.jpg 4-2-19 SD 17.jpg 4-2-19 SD 18.jpg The Miz v SAnitY 4-2-19 SD 19.jpg 4-2-19 SD 20.jpg 4-2-19 SD 21.jpg 4-2-19 SD 22.jpg 4-2-19 SD 23.jpg 4-2-19 SD 24.jpg Becky Lynch spoke out before the WrestleMania 35 main event 4-2-19 SD 25.jpg 4-2-19 SD 26.jpg 4-2-19 SD 27.jpg 4-2-19 SD 28.jpg 4-2-19 SD 29.jpg 4-2-19 SD 30.jpg Mixed 18 Man Tag Team Match 4-2-19 SD 31.jpg 4-2-19 SD 32.jpg 4-2-19 SD 33.jpg 4-2-19 SD 34.jpg 4-2-19 SD 35.jpg 4-2-19 SD 36.jpg Samoa Joe v Ali 4-2-19 SD 37.jpg 4-2-19 SD 38.jpg 4-2-19 SD 39.jpg 4-2-19 SD 40.jpg 4-2-19 SD 41.jpg 4-2-19 SD 42.jpg Daniel Bryan and Kofi Kingston signed the contract for their WWE Title Match at WrestleMania 4-2-19 SD 43.jpg 4-2-19 SD 44.jpg 4-2-19 SD 45.jpg 4-2-19 SD 46.jpg 4-2-19 SD 47.jpg 4-2-19 SD 48.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #1024 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #1024 at WWE.com * Smackdown #1024 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results